Brobot (episode)
"Brobot" is the first segment of the 3rd episode in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius from the first season. Plot The episode opens with Jimmy attempting to find a friend to help him test his new invention. Since both Carl and Sheen are busy, he has no one to help him or to hang out with. He then sees Butch in the park with his little brother, having fun. Jimmy then begins to think that a little brother is exactly what he needs. Later, Judy and Hugh of his thoughts using a side show presentation. He then request a little brother. His mother is shocked and flustered, as is Hugh. They then try to explain that it is more difficult to give Jimmy a little brother than he thinks. Jimmy tries to debate that them having a son is simple, but Hugh interrupts him and offers his family pie. Jimmy is then shown in his lab, saying that he will have to take matters into his own hands. First, the clock is ticking. Next, Jimmy fires an orange hat. Then, a screwdriver turns his shirt. Finally, Jimmy presses a red button, because his parents do not comply. He then proceeds to build a small robot in the darkness of his lab. He activates the robot by holding it up to the top of his lab until the thunder from the thunderstorm that went on outside at the time hit the robot. He then begins to talk about his new creation, saying he is twice as fun and energetic as any little brother before him. Then, as the robot turns on, he decides to name his new brother Brobot. Brobot then sits up and asks Jimmy what he wants to do, and Jimmy acts pleased with his work. Next, Jimmy is shown introducing his new brother to his parents. Judy questions whether they can really call him Jimmy's brother, while Hugh is very taken with the new addition to the family. The scene then changes to Jimmy and Brobot in the park. Jimmy is bouncing on a pogo stick that he altered so that it can jump higher, which is the invention that he had wanted his friends to test at the beginning of the episode. Meanwhile, Brobot is busy complimenting his new brother. Jimmy then offers the invention to Brobot, which his brother then uses, and he bounces up far higher than Jimmy did. Brobot returns to the ground, claiming that he jumped over the moon, and excitedly asks to go there. Jimmy responds that anything's possible. Jimmy and Brobot are then shown playing baseball, with Jimmy doing terribly, but Brobot being impressed none-the-less. Carl and Sheen then walk up, greeting Jimmy and questioning him about Brobot. Jimmy then explains about how Brobot is now his brother and Carl and Sheen are impressed. Brobot then asks to attempt to hit the baseball, and does much better than Jimmy had. Following that is a short montage of Jimmy and Brobot both attempting sports, with Brobot excelling past Jimmy in ability. Sheen and Carl are then seen exclaiming how great Brobot is, making Jimmy upset. Jimmy then makes an effort to leave, with his two best friends only caring about if his brother can stay. Just then, Cindy and Libby show up, and are introduced to Brobot. The robot then approaches Cindy, whispering to her that Jimmy likes her. Jimmy protests while Brobot starts to tease him by singing "Jimmy's got a girlfriend". Libby, Cindy, Carl, and Sheen then leave with Brobot, leaving Jimmy feeling left out. The scene then changes to Jimmy looking on as Hugh shows Brobot a photo album, and they seemingly ignore Jimmy. This continues as Judy brings snacks in for only Brobot and her husband, once again leaving Jimmy out. Next, Jimmy takes a bath, which Brobot intrudes on his privacy. Brobot ends up with toothpaste all over his face, which causes Judy and Hugh to insist on taking his and Jimmy’s picture together, much to Jimmy’s annoyance. Brobot is then show annoying Jimmy, once again, as Jimmy is trying to fall asleep. His brother agrees to wait until the morning, at which point he picks up on asking Jimmy to play with him. Jimmy then agrees to introduce him to a new kind of game titled "One Way". The game consists of Brobot getting on a bus and going one way. Brobot complies to the game, but ends up back at home mere seconds later, which defeats the purpose for which Jimmy had devised said game. Jimmy had enough. Jimmy and Brobot are then seen in the lab, with Brobot continuing to insist that they play a game. Jimmy then begins to deactivate him which upsets Brobot, saying that Jimmy is his big brother and they won't be able to play games anymore. Feeling guilty about this, Jimmy then sheds a tear which accidentally deactivates Brobot. Jimmy then says, "Oh, no! Brobot! Wh-what have I done?". But seconds later Brobot shows himself to still be functional and that he was tickled, excitedly saying that Jimmy made him indestructible. Jimmy and Brobot then return to Jimmy’s room, where Jimmy attempts to make up a solution to his problem. He then looks out his window to see his parents and gets an idea. The scene then changes to show Brobot being introduced to Mombot and Popbot. The three then depart for the moon. Jimmy is then seen in his lab, looking on through his computer as Brobot spends time with his new parents. Goddard then opens his screen and replays the scene from earlier in the episode where Brobot told Cindy that Jimmy liked her. Jimmy then chases Goddard around his lab, telling him to stop, and the episode ends. Quotes *'Sheen:' (referring to Brobot) Who's the shiny kid? *'Brobot:' (to Cindy) You smell like apples. Jimmy: Brobot, don't! Cindy: That is so...cute! Libby: (to Brobot) I like you! Cindy: Yeah, he's nothing like Spewtron! Brobot: My brother Jimmy is the best! (to Cindy) I think he likes you! Cindy: '''What? '''Jimmy: No! H-he's lying- Brobot: I'm programmed for honesty! (in a sing-song voice) Jimmy's got a girlfriend, Jimmy's got a girlfriend. Jimmy's in love, Jimmy's in love! *'Jimmy:' (to himself) Oh, come on, think! There has to be some solution... Brobot: Solution, Bubution, Tutution, Slubustion, Cucution, Pupution, Rubution, Lulution, Curprution...something else with an ution. Trivia *This is the first episode that doesn't include any brain blasts. *While we're on the subject, there originally were plans to give Jimmy a sibling (a little sister who was an art and music genius, to be exact), but it was scrapped since it didn't do too well with audiences. *When Jimmy is creating Brobot, it is an allusion to the book and film of Frankenstein. In addition, Goddard saying "Yes, Master" is likely in reference to Igor in Young Frankenstein. *When Brobot is first introduced to Jimmy's parents, Hugh plays "got your nose" and accidentally pulls off his nose. He then goes the rest of the episode without a nose. However, in Brobot's next appearance, he has his nose back. *This is the second time Jimmy cries. The first time was in the movie. * There is also a robot named Brobot on the show Samurai Jack. * Brobot is also used in "I, Brobot" in one of the episodes of Phineas and Ferb. * There is a boss named Brobot in the Wii game, Super Paper Mario. * This is the first of the three episodes Brobot appears in. Gallery JN-43.jpg JN-42.jpg F7787818-32BF-489C-B2DE-626D2F49D90D.jpeg|Jimmy asking Carl if he wants to help him test his modified nuclear-powered pogo stick. 574988D4-2F62-46AF-AA48-782C89D68063.jpeg|Jimmy asking Sheen if he wants to play baseball with him. 9B13BB86-07F6-4631-9A19-9C73E75D3E2D.jpeg 6377C4E0-C80B-452D-8AB8-46AA8E63804C.jpeg 33B111F4-073B-45DC-8E68-4952194C1874.jpeg 61250286-5E47-41D2-8B60-F9B497A00FDB.jpeg|Jimmy creating Brobot. BA807682-F335-473B-B0D9-B88E9B679D82.jpeg 62AD6595-7254-4191-8A2C-43B48074190A.jpeg 8071C828-B9CB-4798-9EDB-CC8AF18F0823.jpeg AB6450E6-9F0D-49AF-B253-0BB8FC5887D6.jpeg EEE24D23-7345-4729-9A27-B57B22606A0A.jpeg 7000923C-4E98-4B23-B1A7-E169F1FD7336.jpeg A8349E48-E076-4AB8-AB58-263985D13A50.jpeg 49685997-0B73-4FF9-ADC8-26FDA97E9D6A.jpeg 2B8EA417-0D6F-4308-9849-78FD77E031B0.jpeg F61B3257-BAB3-4736-A4C3-40E472212523.jpeg BEC64EB3-8504-4439-964F-639AA2819EE8.jpeg C9A22E4A-377C-43B6-887B-04AA8E00AD0D.jpeg 11A92C28-DD32-488D-8876-C44467398A56.jpeg 03B8592F-E2EB-40E4-88F5-B4F04CCBDCEB.jpeg 5A32EECB-DD52-41F4-9357-579322FE0AA0.jpeg 86C5431D-0A06-46F8-8237-BFE220FEFB5B.jpeg 628D5B84-4B01-41F4-9883-30690E8BFB6F.jpeg 8BE17A43-DB1F-41CD-8D36-4C869E1C9719.jpeg EBD12F76-E50D-41A5-870E-6B874EDDE99F.jpeg 61F08BF9-5201-4C73-9D2C-55CCEF53A710.jpeg|Jimmy about to deactivate Brobot. 0892BFE6-05B3-4065-8E80-72BAC241E49B.jpeg 08428CDC-CA4E-4EE9-B4E4-57D386A9F800.jpeg EAE1BDCD-2256-4009-8B48-13EF271CB83D.png|Jimmy crying. 4CA340A6-DE78-4D87-AF45-844AB2540399.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1